1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine including a speed-change actuator suitable for a saddle-ride type vehicle, such as a motorcycle.
2. Background of the Invention
In the past, there has been disclosed an engine in which a speed-change actuator for controlling a speed-change operation of a transmission is arranged on an upper surface of an engine case that accommodates a crankshaft and the transmission (For example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. S63-125490).
The speed-change actuator has a relatively heavy weight because it includes an electric motor. Thus, in the case where the speed-change actuator is arranged on an upper surface of the engine case as in the past configuration, there is a problem in that the center of gravity of the whole engine is likely to rise and it is difficult to lower the center of gravity of the vehicle when the engine is mounted in the vehicle. In addition, in the case where vehicle functional components of the vehicle are arranged above the engine, there is a problem in that the speed-change actuator arranged on an upper surface of the engine case is likely to have an impact on an arrangement space for the functional components.